When The Spring Ends - English
by HakunoShibou
Summary: When everything end... We will meet again... Without you knowing... I will always wait for you, my Brother


"Who am I ?"

* * *

As I gradually wake up, I ask myself. I don't remember who am I. I try to move, but something holds me. I see my body is connected with a cable.

I try to move my hand, this time I hit a glass. I try to look over the glass, and find out that I am locked inside a tube. Not only me, there is another tube with a girl inside it. Not long after that, I see one if the tube glowing red. And then, some people with white coat come into this place. They take the girl out, and then they prepare that tube again. I hear anything they say,

"This girl also failed... If there is another girl failed, how could we report to our leader ?"

"Don't look at me... I don't know anything about it."

"Hope nothing bad will happen to other ship girls here."

'Ship Girls' is the words that quite familiars with me. But, how many times I try to remember it, I failed. I try to close my eyes, try to not gather them to my place. Unfortunately, one of them check my tube and says,

"This girl... This girl shows a sign ! Another Ship Girls is born !"

Suddenly all of his friends gather in front of my tube, and try to see me. I feel uncomfortable with their stare. Until one person with different cloth come, and says,

"Ah... Hakuno's daughter is awake. Heh. Interesting."

He suddenly stops talking, and thinks something. Not long after that, he says,

"Take her out. Bring her to my office."

And he left this place. I hear something like 'Hakuno's daughter'. I try to remember it, but it makes my head hurts. Everyone in there in a panic state, and sedate me. So I will not hurt myself.

* * *

I don't know how many days passed since that day. What I know is today, I left the 'dock'. They give me a black sailor uniform with white collars, and black skirt. They also give me a white hat. For some reason, the white hat makes me feel nostalgic.

I follow someone to the office. The one I follow is a girl with a red hair and using a white admiral clothes. I can't follow her pace, so she sometimes stops her move and waits for me.

At the end, we arrived at one of the office. She knocks the doors, and not long after that, we enter the rooms. Inside the room, I see two men. One with a white lab coat, and the other one using the same cloth as the girl I follow. But from his gesture, and his cloth, his rank is higher than her. Suddenly, I hear,

"Ah... So, she already arrived here."

The man with admiral's cloth is quite old, but gentle. 'Is he talks to me ?' that is the question in my head. So, I still silent about it. He then laughs, and says,

"Ah... I'm sorry to startle you. My name is Mo Ichijo. I'm the leader of this naval base."

I only nod after he introduces himself. He then, says,

"I welcome you to Yokosuka Naval Base, Harusame."

I quite surprised. Who is Harusame. Is that me ?

"Ha... Ru... Sa... Me ?"

"Yes, Harusame. That's your name."

"Harusame."

I smile as I repeat that name. That name is really nice. I see him also smile towards me and know that I'm not focused towards him. After that, he says,

"Harusame... You will become the savior of humanity. You will save us from Abyssal."

"Abyssal ?"

I see Ichijo and that scientist looks each other. The scientist then smiles, and says,

"Abyssal is the one who kills humans, and make us in current condition. But... You, ship girls, are the only one who could save us."

"Am I could do that ?"

"Yes, you could Harusame."

I look towards Ichijo, and then he sighs. Not long after that, he says,

"It's seems you still tired. It's better for you to take a rest and meet with your sisters."

'Sisters ?'. I try to remember, Am I have a sister. I don't remember that. I look to him again, and hears,

"Captain Yanagi. Please take her to the dormitory. I want to take her there, but I must give some speech to the new admirals here."

"Sir, yes sir !"

So, this girl name is Yanagi. She looks towards me, and smile. I smile back. Then, she ask me to come with her.

* * *

We move towards the dormitory, and passed a very big field. There I see a lot of people using a white admiral cloth. And, I see someone.

A man with a black hair, and blue eyes. Is he not from Japan ? He seems not comfortable at the crowds. In front of him, another man with black hair, but more rugged. They seem to talkwith each other.

Suddenly, the man with blue eyes looks at me. I feel like, I know who is he. But I can't remember it. I turned away, and walks faster. But, when I look at in front of me, I didn't see Admiral Yanagi.

When I look back, I see her. Her eyes focus towards the blue eyes man. I am hearing she says,

"What an Idiot brother. He should hear all the instruction given by his superior... Haaah... Whatever."

"Is he your brother ?"

"Ah..."

"So... Sorry to startle you."

"Ahahahaha... That's alright..."

She stops talking, and smile. She then says to me,

"Yes... He is my 'Brother'... My stupid little brother."

"Is that so..."

"Are you interested with him ?"

"Eh ?"

"Ahahahaha... It's quite a surprise for a new ship girls interested with my good for nothing brother."

I feel my head a little bit hot. Then, Admiral Yanagi pats my head, and says,

"Step aside, let's go to the dormitory now. I believe your sister already waiting for you."

I nod to her. She moves first, while I still stand there. I look towards that man again. For some reason, I feel a burning feeling in my chest, and feel nostalgic. I shake my head, try to forget it, and run towards Admiral Yanagi.

* * *

At the end, we arrive at the dormitory. In front of the dormitory's gate, I see another girl who wears same cloth as me.

She looks at us, and run towards us. She then says,

"Admiral ! Welcome back... And... Ah... Harusame-chan ! You are here !"

I am quite shaken with the current event. Then, Admiral Yanagi pats my shoulder, and says,

"This is your big sister... Your big dependable sister, Shiratsuyu."

My big sister. I smile after says that. Admiral Yanagi then says,

"Shiratsuyu..."

"Yes, Admiral ?"

"Are Shigure, Murasame, and Yuudachi already waking up ? I have already me9t with Samidare and Suzukaze this morning."

After that I didn't hear anything, because of my joy to meet with my sister. I feel really happy. Suddenly, someone tugs my cloth. It is Shiratsuyu-nee who tugs me. She then says,

"Come in. Murasame, Shigure, Yuudachi, Samidare, and Suzukaze already waiting for us inside."

"Ah... Wait, nee-san."

I stop and look at Admiral Yanagi. Then, I bow to her, and says,

"Thank you very much, Admiral"

She only smiles to me and move away from there. She waves her hand towards us while move away.

* * *

We walk across a lot of bigger girls than me. I feel very uncomfortable to see that. Most of the time, I look away from them.

Suddenly, Shiratsuyu stop and I bump with her. I then says,

"Wha... What is it, Shiratsuyu-nee ?"

"Are you alright, Harusame ? Your face like someone who wants to get away as soon as possible."

"I'm alright..."

"Are you sure ?"

I keep silent about it. She then patted her chest, and says,

"If you have something in your mind, just talk with me ! I will help you !"

"Thank you, Shiratsuyu-nee..."

"Ehehehe"

She only smiles and walks. I think I should become more open to everyone in this naval base. After all, they will become my comrade.

We arrive in front of a room with 'Shiratsuyu' plate at the door. Shiratsuyu open the door, and when I enter, I hear several people say,

"Welcome, Harusame."

I see three people there. Shiratsuyu quite confused when sees them. She then asks,

"Where is Samidare and Suzukaze ?"

"Both of them are going to Mamiya to take another bottle for us. Yuudachi already open two bottles before the party starts."

The one who answered that is a girl with black braid hair. Then I see around, and see two girls. One with a brown twin tail hair, and a girl with yellow hair and black string tie. The later still hold the suspected bottles.

I then says,

"Yuudachi-nee... Why you drink first without me. You are really mean to me."

"Ahahahaha... Sorry, poi"

The other three only laugh hears Yuudachi response. For some reason, I know their name. All of them. But, I'm not feeling weird. It's like a normal thing for me.

Not long after that, I hears,

"Ah... Harusame, you already here ?!"

I look back, and see two girls. Both of them have a blue hair, the difference is one have a golden hair. Also one has a blue eyes, while the other has green eyes. I smile to them, and says,

"Samidare, Suzukase... Could I help you take those bottles ?"

"No... That's alright. After all, this is for your welcoming party."

Not long after that, I feel my back patted by someone. It is Murasame. She says,

"Don't worry about it. Just try to enjoy it, Harusame-chan."

"Ok, Murasame-nee"

Murasame then walks to enter the room again. For some reason, there something not right about it. I just feel it. All of them are my sisters, but why suddenly my feeling says that they are not. It feels like, I have someone else... Someone that I could call "Brother / Sister". But, I can't remember it. Everything is blank.

Not long after that, I hear Shiratsuyu calls me. I shake my head, and said it to myself. This not a big problem... After all, I have my sisters here.

* * *

The condition in this room become more crowded when my other two sisters, Umikaze and Kawakaze, arrived there. We hold another party again to welcome them. And the next day, we have done some training. With our main gun. Our torpedo. With our equipment. What's really interesting, is our bracelet that will become our equipment.

We repeat our training so many times, until we assigned to our division. And today is the day for us to meet our admiral. And what the good news is, I'm in one division with Yuudachi and Shigure.

We walk around the administration building, and meet with Admiral Yanagi. I greet Admiral Yanagi,

"Good morning, Admiral."

"Ah... Good morning, Harusame."

Admiral Yanagi looks at three of us, and then says,

"It seems all of you want to meet with your admiral, right ?"

"Yes."

"Who is the admiral that responsible for your division ?"

Yuudachi take the document out and says,

"Ummm... Admiral... A... Ama... Uhhh... It is really hard to read poi~"

Admiral Yanagi face suddenly changed. She then says,

"Ah... Him... Don't worry about him. He is a great guy, even though he quite cold. Believe me."

Three of us looks at each other, with a confused face. Suddenly Admiral Yanagi says,

"Ah, I'm sorry. I must go now. I have another task to do. If you have a problem with this guy, just meet me, OK ?"

"Yes."

Admiral Yanagi the walks away from all of us. Three of us sigh together, and continue walksing to their admiral's office.

They take a short walk, and arrive in front of an office with a plate, [Viltus Amarov]. All of them hold their breath, and knock the door. When the door opened, I see a man. The man with black hair and blue eyes. He stands up from the seat, salute to us, and says,

"Welcome, three of you. I'm Captain Viltus Amarov. I will become the admiral who responsible for three of you. Nice to meet you."

For some reason, my heart hurt. My stomach also hurt. And my head spinning. I hear Admiral Amarov says,

"Harusame... Are you alright ? You look pale..."

I can't answer that. My throat really hurt. I can't say anything. I see his face. He quite scared. And suddenly, my vision becomes dark. I can't see anything, nor feel anything.

* * *

When I wake up, I already in my room. I don't remember anything. I look at my left and see Murasame and Shiratsuyu sleep there. I try to sit down, and that wake them up. Without any warning, Murasame hugs me. Shiratsuyu also hug me.

I hear Musasame says,

"Are you alright ? Do you feel hurt anywhere ?"

I shake my head, and smile to her. I then ask them,

"What happen to me ?"

Shiratsuyu and Murasame look each other. Then, Shiratsuyu says,

"You were unconscious at Admiral office. Admiral Amarov the one that bring you here with Admiral Yanagi. What happen with you ?"

I answered them,

"I don't know. But, don't worry, I will be fine."

Both of them still concern with my condition. I try my best to lift their concern. At the end, Murasame says,

"If you say so... Then alright."

Murasame and Shiratsuyu then look at my eye. Then, Shiratsuyu says,

"You know Harusame... your Admiral quite a charmer..."

"Eh ?"

"I envy you to have handsome admiral with you..."

"What about you, Shiratsuyu-nee ?"

"I just get an old hag with me... Uuu..."

I laugh towards her, and sees her annoyed face. When I look at Murasame face, she seems in deep though. So, I ask her,

"Murasame-nee, what did you think about Admiral Amarov ?"

"Him... Well... Just as Shiratsuyu said before, he quite a charmer..."

"Ahahahaha..."

"I hear from Admiral Yanagi, that you always looks at him since the new admiral ceremony, right ?"

"Eh... No, I'm not..."

I can't control my emotion about that. I think, my face becomes really red just now. Murasame then asks me,

"Do you... Love him ?"

"No... I'm not... He is my Admiral... So..."

"Is that so..."

I look at her face. A very concerning face about me. When I want to ask her, she left.

* * *

One week already past since that incident. Our division under Admiral Amarov command become the best reconnaissance team this base have. Even though, our division just created one week ago.

And one thing for sure, I didn't get any panic attack since then. But, Admiral Amarov always keep his eyes on me because the first impression I gave to him. Ahahahaha, It's quite embarrassing when he looks at me.

But, I remember something. About Murasame face that time. And today, I meet her at the canteen. So, I ask her to join me, and start chatting with each other. We chat about our past mission. Especially about her division, until I ask her,

"Murasame-nee... One week ago... Why you show me that face... A concerned face... After we talk about Admiral Amarov. Why is that ?"

I see the same face that Murasame showed to me back then. Then Murasame asks me,

"Harusame... I will ask it again... Do you love Admiral Amarov ?"

I think for a while. And then answered,

"I love him... Then why ?"

"I know it..."

"Murasame-nee ?"

Murasame looks away from me. Not long after that, she says to me,

"Do you know about the rule here... A rule that binds us for not in relationship with our admiral... Do you know that ?"

I shake my head. Murasame then asks me again,

"Do you know the reason ?"

I shake my head again. Murasame then answered,

"It is because... Our life already decided. We can't live like our admiral. And if we in relationship with our admiral, when we die, our admiral will really sad. If that happens, are we give them happiness ?"

I quite surprised with Murasame answer. I want to say something, but I can't. I see her crying a bit, so I hug her. After that, I say,

"I'm sorry, Murasame..."

"That's alright... I the one quite emotional here..."

Murasame forced her smile to me. I smile back to her. Now, I know why. She has someone she loved, one of the admiral. But, because of this... She can't say that. Am I will like that too ?

* * *

Today, our division creates our own after mission party. So, we could know each other more. We tell everyone about ourselves, especially life at the dormitory. Mostly the ship girls the one who talks about themselves, not Admiral Amarov.

Suddenly, Yuudachi ask him.

"Admiral, How your life before becoming Admiral ?"

Admiral Amarov quite reluctant to answer. But, everyone, including me, ask him about that. At the end, Admiral Amarov answered,

"I don't remember much about my past. One thing for sure is, I'm Yanagi Shiro's little brother. You should know it, right ?"

And then Yuudachi says,

"Ehehehe... So you are the little one... But, with many of us here... How it feels to have a lot of little sister around you, poi~"

I see Shigure hit Yuudachi head a little. Yuudachi only laughs, and everyone also laughs. Except Admiral Amarov. For some reason, I walk to him, and ask something,

"Admiral... You and Admiral Yanagi always says both of you are siblings... But, both of you always emphasize at "Brother"... Are you and Admiral Yanagi related by blood ?"

Why am I asking that to him. Why. I bite my lips, and look at Admiral Amarov. He trembles for a while, and then answered it,

"Admiral Yanagi and I are not related by blood. I am Yanagi Family adopted son."

"Then... Do you have sibling ?"

"I have... little sister. A very cute little sister."

After that, everyone suddenly gathers around Admiral Amarov. But, when I hear about little sister, my heart really hurt. And, I ask another question,

"What happened...With your little sister ?"

Why... Why am I asked that. I am only stranger to him. He bites her lips, and answered,

"My little sister and my mother... Murdered by Abyssal and my own father. Someone I really hate. I hate it. I really hate the blood that flow inside me. The blood that makes the bloodshed in this world. The blood that takes a lot of life. The blood from the enemy of humanity."

Everyone surprised by Admiral Amarov's answer. And for me, every word that Admiral says like pierce through my heart. Really hurt. I can't take it anymore.

Suddenly, the door opened and Admiral Yanagi stands there. She looks at Admiral Amarov and then order him,

"Viltus... Back to your room now... Calm yourself at there... You can't continue your party like that..."

Admiral Amarov nods to her, and start to leave this room. After he left, Admiral Yanagi looks at all of us, and then says,

"What did all of you ask to him ?"

Everyone keeps their mouth shut. So, I stand up, and says,

"It's my fault... I ask him about... If he has any sibling..."

Admiral Yanagi gazes at me. I feel that she will punish me. But, she pats my head and then says,

"That's alright... No one knows about this until today... But, if possible... Never ask him about this again... This problem quite... Sensitive for him..."

Everyone nods to her. Not long after that, she left after giving us order to go back to our room.

I still stand there. My chest still hurt. My head always rewinds what Admiral Amarov said. All the curse he put to himself, and to his former family. I keep muttering something, until Shigure pats my back and ask me to walk to room with her.

* * *

Three months already past since then, and spring will over. Summer will come sort after. Since that party, we never ask his personal life at all. We scared that his emotion will become unstable.

Ah... Admiral Yanagi already moved to Kure Naval Base. She got a very promotion and become the leader there. While Admiral Amarov become Captain. And because of that, our division becomes bigger than before. I am happy to meet with new ship girls, and this peaceful state.

But, that's not for long. Our superior have just commenced a very big mission. We will attack one Abyssal area and free the area from Abyssal. And the one that will lead this operation is Admiral Ichijou itself. And because this mission quite critical, all ship girls need to focus in any condition.

And today, we will commence the mission. Yuudachi, Shigure, and I will meet with our admiral before start the mission. Our task is to give report to main fleets before the main fleet attack them. Of course, everyone is nervous including us. We hope our admiral could cope with the tensions.

Unfortunately, he doesn't. The Admiral's office is really quite, and Admiral Amarov face quite tense. At the end, he says,

"As you already know...We will become the main reconnaissance team at this mission. Like usually we have done in the past..."

I want to laugh after seeing his face that time. But, when I hear what he says next,

"This... This will become our first big mission... I..."

"Admiral..."

"What is it, Harusame ?"

"I believe you should calm yourself first... This mission almost the same like our previous mission. Don't be startled by 'Big Mission' name. This mission is the same. We will kick those Abyssal like usual, and report it to our main fleet."

I see Admiral Amarov think for a while. But his face has already become calmer. When I see Yuudachi and Shigure, they also smile to me. Suddenly Admiral Amarov stand up, and walks to all of us. He says,

"You are right, Harusame ! We could do this... All of us could do this !"

Shigure looks at three of us, and says,

"Admiral, you always help and lead us to fight the Abyssal. Now, we will show you that we could do it. Together... As a team."

Yuudachi jump, and says,

"Let's make them fear us, poi~"

And last, I say,

"Together... Nothing can stop us. Nothing."

Suddenly Admiral Amarov hugs three of us. My face is really red because of his sudden action. He says,

"I will bring all of you back alive... I will do that... And I promise, after this we will have a party."

He smiles to us, and my face become more red. After that, Admiral Amarov says,

"You could go now. You must ready at the meeting point at 1500 hours. I will wait for you at command ship."

We salute him, and get out of his office. Suddenly, Shigure pats my shoulder, and says,

"Thank you, Harusame. You could lift his spirit. With this, we could do our best at this mission."

I smile to her, and then laugh. Suddenly, Yuudachi says,

"Harusame... Did you like Admiral ?"

"Eh... Why you think like that ?"

"Your face always become red every time he around us."

"Well..."

"So... What about after all of this finished...You tell him your feeling to him,poi~ ?"

"Eh... But... The rule stated..."

"The rule exist to be violated, poi~"

"Ahahaha... So that's why you always scolded before."

Three of us laugh while walking to the meeting point. Our mission, will start soon.

* * *

Our fleet sortie first, because we are the reconnaissance unit. While we are moving until the designed area, we stay on the deck. We feel the wind that blows, until the rain start to pour. We enter to the command ship, until Admiral Amarov give us the order.

"We already arrived at the designated area. Are you ready ?"

"Yes, we are ready."

"Ok. All of you have the permission to sortie now. Hope the best from three of you."

We move in line ahead formation with Shigure as the flagship. We must move silently, and we are not permitted to use radio, unless it's something really important or already arrived at safe place to inform main fleets. Most enemies that we found are destroyers and heavy cruisers. But, their number quite odd. A lot of them swarming the area. That's what our radar tells to us. So, we started to move to the designated area for communication.

After we arrived, Yuudachi and I have a little chat while Shigure informs the main fleets. I look at the sky, and says,

"For some reason... The sky quite... Depressing"

Suddenly, I hear Shigure keep saying something similar,

"Mutsu-san... Mutsu-san... Do you hear me ? Hello... Mutsu-san ?"

"What is it, Shigure ?"

"For some reason the communication between us and the main fleet is cut... I don't know why..."

"I will try it. Yuudachi-nee, you try it too."

I try to call the main fleet, but I only hear static. Yuudachi also says the same things. From that time, I feel something really bad will happen soon.

* * *

We move from the communication area, and try to retreat. We also try to call the main fleet. Until, all of us get a call from Admiral,

"Shigure ! Yuudachi ! Harusame ! Did you hear me ? I repeat... Did you hear me ?"

"Yes, loud and clear, Admiral."

I can feel his tension from his tone. Of course, with the communication suddenly cuts, he is worried about us.

Shigure looks at us, and then asks Admiral Amarov,

"Admiral, what happen here ? Why suddenly our communication becomes static like this ?"

"I'm not quite sure. It's the same with me when I try to report to Admiral Ichijou."

"Is that so..."

"But, I just get a report from him. The main fleet already annihilated. Most of the ship girls are sunk."

"What ?"

"The mission failed. All of you need to retreat now."

Shigure looks at both of us, and nods. She says,

"We will proceed now. Wait for us at the command..."

Shigure suddenly silent because what Yuudachi point. When I look at my back, I see the Abyssal are advancing towards us. Shigure looks at them, and then tells Admiral,

"I think... We need more time to retreat. Enemy already sighted. Permission to attack them while retreat."

"You have my permission. Just make sure... All of you back in one piece."

"Sir, yes sir."

I look at Shigure, and ask her,

"What must we do ?"

"We will attack them if they come near us. If they don't attack us, let us move now."

I nod to her, and start moving. We think the enemy hasn't noticed us.

But, we are wrong. They start their attack as soon all of us moving. We maneuver through the torpedo and shell they launch. We manage to avoid most of their attacks.

Unfortunately, Shigure gets a direct hit. Her equipment is destroyed, and her rotor destroyed. She can't move. So , I order Yuudachi,

"Yuudachi-nee, take Shigure now. She can't move with that damaged rotor !"

"Yes, Harusame"

Yuudachi try her best move to Shigure, and help her move. When they start moving, I see a torpedo aim them. So, I move and become their shield. I feel my body in pain. When I check my equipment, my chime is a little bit damaged, my left rotor already destroyed, but most of my equipment is alright.

I look at the enemy and bite my lips. They will swarm us if we keep like this. Not long after that, I hear admiral call us,

"Are you alright ? Hello... Did you hear me ? Are you alright ?"

"Not really... Shigure just gets a direct hit. Most of her equipment destroyed. I also get hit by a torpedo. Yuudachi is the only one that still alright."

There a silent from Admiral side. He then says,

"Please retreat now... I just ask the main fleet, some reinforce... to...you..."

"Admiral... Hello... Admiral ?"

After that, I only hear static voice. I look at Yuudachi and Shigure. Then, I look at the enemy. At that time, I saw something. One of them is different. She has a very beautiful long black hair. She wears a black gown, and have one horn. Behind her, I see two monsters. She looks at me and smiles.

I should be scared. But, why am I feeling nostalgic after seeing her ? Why ?

I back to my nerves and look at Yuudachi and Shigure. I take a deep breath and says,

"Yuudachi... Take Shigure back to command ship now."

"Eh ?"

"I will hold them off, while both of you move back to command ship."

Shigure looks at me, and says,

"That... That's almost the same as..."

"Five minutes... Five minutes is enough for both of you to run away."

"But..."

"Don't worry... After all, if we stay here, three of us will annihilated here. And if three of us run from here, we will add other victims."

"..."

"But, if one of us stay here... We could reduce our casualties."

"What about our promise with Admiral ?"

"I will come back..."

"Lie..."

"I will try my best to come back... So, please..."

I look at Yuudachi, and says,

"Yuudachi-nee... Could you take Shigure back to the Command Ship ?"

"And leave you here, poi ?"

"I will..."

Suddenly Yuudachi point at me. I could see her face, she tries her best not to cry. She knows, whatever I do now, I will not come back. She then says,

"I will take Shigure back..."

"Yuudachi-nee."

"But, I will come back here later... And bring you back to him... I want to see your face when you confess to him, poi."

"Yes, you could... Yuudachi-nee"

Yuudachi turn away, and drags Shigure from here. Shigure quite angry to Yuudachi, but Yuudachi didn't answer any Shigure plea.

I know, what Yuudachi thinking. And I know, I will not come back alive. So, if they could back in one piece, I'm happy. I look at the enemy fleet that approaching me, and then shout,

"I, Fourth Shiratsuyu-Class Destroyer, Harusame will fight all of you !"

* * *

Just in two minutes, I already surrounded. Most of my body can't move, and my equipment already destroyed. When I look in front of me, the Abyssal woman stands there. She smiles to me and says something. I can't hear what she just said. And then, she points her cannon to me, and shoot me.

I'm ready to accept my fate. I'm ready to approach the death. If this for my sisters. For humanity, I'm ready.

* * *

I'm sorry... I will go now. This is my time. I'm sorry Yuudachi. I'm sorry Shigure. I'm sorry everyone.

* * *

I could feel my body pierced by the shell, and my body starts to sink into the sea. As my face enters the sea, I smile.

* * *

I'm ready... I'm ready... I'm ready...

No... I'm scared... I'm really scared... Help me... Help me... Shiratsuyu... Murasame... Shigure... Yuudachi... Kawakaze... Umikaze... Samidare... Suzukaze... Help me... Somebody help me... Admiral please help me...

Brother help me !

Eh... Brother ? Who... Who is my Brother... Am I have... Brother ?

* * *

I see a light, and then I see some figure. My mouth muttering something,

* * *

Ah... Mother... Father... Brother... ? Why are you... here ?

Eh... this is... This that party... Brother... Brother... You didn't lose your sister... You didn't lose your sister... I'm here... I'm right here...

Help me... Help me... I want to stay with you... I want to stay with you... Kazuki Nii-chan !

* * *

After that, I can't see anything.

* * *

When I wake up, I see a very different place. I look around me. I see Abyssal that I hate before. I can't feel my leg. My hand also changed into a cannon. I try to move my body, and see a figure. A woman that 'kill' me.

When I see her face, I know who is she. She is my mother. Now I know. I know the truth. The truth that falls into my family.

Brother, you are so naive. It is not father fault, but Admiral Ichijou fault. He plays with your past. He plays with your emotions. Ahahahaha... Brother, you are really naive.

My mother sits beside me, and says,

"Ah... You already awake, my beautiful little daughter."

"Yes, mother."

"I'm really happy to meet you again."

"I'm... Also... Happy to meet... you... Mother"

I know everything. Everyone here is happy, and I believe... If Brother comes to this side... He will really happy. Really happy to meet everyone.

* * *

Two years already passed, and now I am placed to guard this area. It's already three months this area really peaceful without any attack from the Navy. But today, my reconnaissance team reports to me about one fleet from Kure want to liberate this area.

When I check with my plane, I see him. I see my Brother.

* * *

"Brother... Hurry up... Come... Here... Let's us... Play again... Ahahahahaha..."


End file.
